SHADOW CHILD
by Night Fury
Summary: Slash. Harry has led an abusive life at the hands of the Dursleys. Then he’s thrown into a world which wants  perfection from him, yet condones him for his power. It’s his nature to fade into the shadows. Severitus. SSOFC. later LMSS. Harry: MPREG.
1. The lovers and fateful deception

**SHADOW CHILD**

**Written by:** Night Fury

**Summary:** Slash. Harry has led an abusive life at the hands of the Dursleys. Then he's thrown into a world which wants perfection from him, yet condones him for his power. It's his nature to fade into the shadows. Severitus.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse…

**Author's Note: **The first chapter recounts his deceptions in detail from year one at Hogwarts to after year five. It then starts the summer after year five. There are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. Also please note, Harry is not evil, he's calculative and intelligent with harsh views, but he's not evil He will be very independent in this. This also a Severitus.

**Pairings:** VOTE – Bill Weasley/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter or Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter

**Types of Relationships:**

_**1. Bill Weasley/Harry Potter**_ – Bill will see Harry as an equal in intelligence and power. It will begin with sexual tension on part of Bill and when he finally acts on it. Harry will examine his relationships with Bill and discover he loves Bill not as a friend or a family, but as a life partner.

_**2. Remus Lupin/Harry Potter**_ – Remus will be possessive and overly protective of Harry when he realizes they're equals and mates by werewolf decree. Their first sexual act will be provoked by Remus when the wolf temporarily takes over his mind. Remus will be horrified by his actions, but Harry reassures him. This pairing will include MPREG. Not taking votes against MPREG for this pairing.

_**3. Sirius Black/Harry Potter**_ – At first Sirius sees Harry as James, but when Harry differs at first Sirius is resentful, but soon realizes he's only resentful because there is nothing left from seeing Harry as a different person and loving him. But his affections might be too late when another is courting Harry. VOTE on both MPREG and who his competition is.

_**4. Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter**_ – Charlie is gentle, but extremely protective. He enjoys Harry's company above all. He's slightly possessive, but he's no drama queen. He appreciates Harry. And when Charlie shows his love interest he approaches Harry with gentleness, indulgence and understanding.

**PROLOGUE**

_The young lovers and the fateful deception_

Once upon a time, not so very long ago, there was a beautiful young woman and, while not particularly handsome young man, a charismatic one. If this were a fairy tale the young woman would be kidnapped by a dark sorcerer. The young man would go rescue his damsel in distress on his trusty white stead. He would battle the dark sorcerer using a magic shield and defeat him. He would kiss his damsel waking her from everlasting sleep. Finally they would live happily ever after.

But this s no fairy tale. It is a tale of a grandfather who took away his granddaughter's happiness. It is a tale of a broken young man, who lost his lover. It is a tale of a child conceived out of wedlock. It is a tale of a vengeful husband who made his wife choose between her own life and the life of her lover's unborn babe that grew with in her rounded belly.

It is a tale of deception, hope and love. Where the lover has lost his purpose. Where the child he never knew grew up into a young man with a dreadful destiny. A young man of deception and shadows. The shadow child.

_**June 1979**_

A young man with silky raven hair and mesmerizing doe colored eyes led a young woman with copper hair and amazing almond shaped green eyes framed by long dark eyelashes through the small Ivy garden. The woman's luscious cherry colored lips curved into a smile as she repeated a lewd joke she'd heard. The male blushed and several chuckles escaped his mouth. Before he knew it, tears were pouring from his eyes as he laughed uproariously. The woman looked triumphant. The man inside the house could just hear from the garden the woman's scream "I win Sev! I made you laugh!"

The elderly man moved away from the curtained window, letting the curtain fall and turned to the man in front of his desk. The man behind the desk was quite stout and slightly toddy, his features were dull and had a cruel and greedy air about them. "You can see the benefits Lord Rosen, your son dragged your name through dirt when he divorced his pure blood wife and married a muggle. It is lucky your granddaughter was bred from his first marriage or you'd of lost all pure blood support. Now will you take up my offer to have my son marry Madeline? Or should I abandon you to the wolves? I can guarantee you'll return to your place as the proper Raven Lord if this marriage were to happen." The man said.

"She looks so happy with Severus." He muttered quietly, "I'd hate to take that away."

"But would a common half blood with meager holdings be able to support her. Would she be happy fraternizing with commoners and sweeping the coal out of the hearth? Would she enjoy being in bed round with child after child? After all that's what all half-bloods want, nothing, but her dowry and breed like the pests they are. I've seen it before, they marry for the money and title, but then they're wives and wife's family pays." The man said with a pompous air. "Do you want your daughter to have a life, a marriage like that?"

"You're probably right Lord Avery. For her happiness." The Lord Rosen said signing the parchment.

_**September 1979**_

"Sev… we can't…. the wedding is only a week away."

"Please Maddie, just this once. I want you in my arms. I don't know how I can live without you… I'm so lost." Said the broken man, his silky hair curtaining his hollow onyx eyes. His eyes had darkened with remorse.

"OH SEV!" She said, pressing their bodies together. They kissed, their lips pressing furiously together. Knowing tonight would be the last night for them to be together. Sev nibbled on her neck making her gasp. He peeled off her shirt and she pulled down his trousers. They made passionate love. Their union was desperate as they sought to mesmerize flesh and taste. Smell and moans. His seed shot into her warm channel as she rode him. He bit her flesh, leaving love marks. Possessive love marks. And then when their orgasms ended she collapsed on him and both drifted off into a deep slumber.

But unbeknownst to the lovers, his seed took root and new life began to grow within her belly.

_**July 31 1980**_

"Please, cousin. Please! Avery may have forced me into this decision, but it is my decision to make. The baby lives! I have seen enough in my life. Please Lilly I want my son to live. Please Lily…" She asked trailing off her breathing harsh as the contractions hit again.

"Alright, Maddie. It is your choice… who is the baby's real father?"

"Severus Snape… he must never know Lily. Please keep Gabriel safe. The baby's name is Gabriel Harrison Snape… give him a home Lily. Please! And make sure Avery never knows or he'll strangle the baby. Don't let Gabriel die. Please Cousin. I know we are only cousins by marriage, but please Lily… please love him and show him the tenderness I wish I could." Maddie screamed as with one final push the baby was born and her soul was ripped out of her body by her husband's curse.

"We will Maddie, Lily and I will give Gabriel a home." James Potter whispered, "We'll call him Harry James Potter."

_**1986 to June first 1996**_

The boy had always lived there. In that cramped little cupboard under the stairs with the cleaning supplies on the pitiful broken mattress with loose springs. He had lived there only coming out to clean, cook and be beaten and in later years for school. Petunia and Vernon always told him to be normal. 'Don't stand out. Don't be freakish.' And he tried, he really did try hard. But things happened like turning his math teacher's hair blue or appearing on the roof of the school. And then he'd get it, boy would he get it. He would be beaten within an inch of his life and starved.

It was during his sixth year of life that he first discovered 'magic' - or as he called it 'energy' - and most importantly several highly unusual abilities even for a wizard or witch.

FLASHBACK

His shattered glasses lay just out of his reach, as he slowly dragged his battered and bloody body across the cupboard floor. Sweat ran down his face as he dragged his dislocated leg across the floor behind him. It was super sensitive to the grit on, and friction of, the floor. His lip bled where he had bitten deeply into it to keep from screaming. _I wish I didn't need glasses,_ he wished fervently. Suddenly there was a tingling behind his eyes, he closed them momentarily. When he opened them again, everything came into focus. _Oh shit. They're so going to kill me_… _maybe if I just wished my glasses didn't work_.. Harry reached out for his glasses, when with a spark of blue electricity jumped into his hand. Harry looked in wonder at his newly mended glasses with simple glass instead of lenses. Taking a piece of tape, he taped up the unbroken bridge to hide the difference and shoved them onto his face.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the time he realized he could control his 'accidents'._ If he could control them… maybe my controlling them he could prevent them._ With that in mind, he started his secret training in both wandless and silent magic.

Harry soon discovered he the ability to connect his 'energy' to other living objects to monitor their moods, health and spy through their eyes and ears. He had yet to attempt to influence their thoughts, but he could feel them just outside of his grasp. These techniques helped Harry monitor Uncle Vernon's disposition and prepare himself for a beating or, if he was lucky enough, redirect it. He also learned to morph his physical features, like changing his hair colour from auburn with both gold and copper highlights into black, or hiding the bruises that made their home on his golden skin.

Unfortunately, his uncle found out about this ability and after particularly brutal beatings, he had his nephew hide his bruises. When his uncle found out, he immediately told his aunt, and she began to scheme. The only unfortunate thing in Petunia's mind was that he could only change his eye color for so long. She hated that her nephew had her sister's hair, slight figure and haunting eyes. She dug up an old picture of James Potter and made Harry imitate almost every feature of his. After awhile, this 'disguise' became almost permanent, as Petunia would not allow him to look like her sister anymore than he had to.

Another peculiar trait he discovered about himself was he could fade into the shadows. And soon he learned to manipulate the shadows into forms of protection, whether as a distraction or a trap. On his ninth birthday he discovered a particularly beneficial manipulation to 'his shadows' as he taken to calling them.

FLASHBACK

It was his traditional birthday gift, a beating. Dudley and his gang were chasing him again and he already had a broken nose curtsey of Pierce's fist. The one thing he was better at then them was he was fast, a lot faster than any of them or even he expected. Digging into his pocket he took out what appeared to be a small black marble. Clutching the black marble he whispered under his breath, "Trip." He then dropped the marble. The marble rolled on its own towards the lagging boys. As soon as neared Pierce who was in the lead it exploded outwards in dark energy that crackled and hissed. It seemed only Harry seemed to be able to detect this energy. The energy blasted two pursuers off their feet as if they had naturally tripped. The energy then condensed again and took off after Harry. It replaced itself in his pocket.

The boys were quickly back up on their feet. Harry ducked down a street only to find himself in a small parking lot surrounded by three walls and no way out, but the same way in. Jumping behind a parked car, he began to cry, clenching a marble in his hands and sobbing silently. Dudley and his group were drawing nearer. _You're useless!_ Harry hissed mentally at a black marble, before, in his anger, chucking at the wall. The marble flattened and expanded quickly over the bricks. The 'shadow' then became transparent and Harry could see through the wall into a dingy pub.

Taking a step forward he raised his hand towards the image. It abruptly went through. "Hey, I think he's behinds that car!" Pierce called. Without a hesitation Harry stepped through the shadowy portal. The portal closed behind him and the black marble reappeared in his pocket. "Thank you." Harry muttered to his shadow-marble before sneaking through the shadows out the front door of the pub.

END OF FLASHBACK 

He had found himself in the middle of London and while he did receive a beating when he returned home at 11 pm, he believed it had been beneficial. He had learned to Shadow-port (Shadow-port: to make portals through space with his shadows). It took some effort, but after a few mishaps Harry learned to control that as well.

On his eleventh birthday he received his Hogwarts letter. Hagrid came to collect him and brought him to Diagon Alley. With some persuasion Hagrid told Harry about Lord Voldemort and his powers.

FLASHBACK

"Voldemort…" Hagrid said quickly.

"This Voldemort—"

"Don't say his name." Hagrid said quickly clapping a hand over Harry's mouth. "Voldemort had powers; he could both see and hear from his minions' eyes and ears. They say he could melt into the shadows and disappear completely. He could speak to snakes. Those be dark and dangerous abilities. We never say his name." Hagrid said his eyes darting warily around the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't see Harry's eyes narrow or the calculative expression that crossed his face.

At Number Four Privet Drive, Harry skimmed the books Hagrid had selected looking for a mention of any of his abilities. He found barely any, so he decided something that would lead to events that we know so well. _I will stick to the magic taught at Hogwarts… they do not need to know anymore… they would use me for their own purposes. An idol by all means. If the way people looked at me in Diagon Alley is any indication, they adore me… I will not let my power be abused. I'm not a weapon and that's what they see me as. The defeater of a monster, their knight in shining armor. I'd bet if another monster were to appear I would be sent off to slaughter it as well… with fame also comes controversy… I want nothing of it. I will be quite, but not studious, I will not give them reason to use me other than a figure head. I will not be a sacrificial lamb._

END OF FLASHBACK

And so events came to pass and his deception ad elaborate lies continued to grow.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:** This story will be slightly twisted and I'm aiming to be original.

Please remember to vote for pairings and the following options:

1. Should Dumbledore be evil or just manipulative, but well meaning?

2. Should Harry start his own group, a 'grey resistance'?

3. Should Charlie and Bill's pairings also have the option of getting Harry pregnant?

4. Should I pair Snape with a OFC? Or No other character? Or a OMC? Or Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape?

5. If it is a OMC or Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape pairing should Snape become pregnant?

6. Should Harry get a younger sibling later?

7. Should WHEN Harry takes up his identity of Snape's son, he Madam Pomfrey's apprentice, Professor McGonagall's? Or something else? (Not a STUDENT!)


	2. The  plight of the shadow child

**SHADOW CHILD**

**Written by:** Night Fury

**Summary:** Slash. Harry has led an abusive life at the hands of the Dursleys. Then he's thrown into a world which wants perfection from him, yet condones him for his power. It's his nature to fade into the shadows. Severitus.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Dumbledore will me manipulative, but well meaning. There will be no 'grey' group led by Harry and Harry will work with the light. It's looking like Snape will be paired with Lucius and there will be MPREG. However both Snape's pairing and MPREG are up for voting.

**Pairings:** VOTE – Bill Weasley/Harry Potter (**2 vote**), Remus Lupin/Harry Potter (**1 vote**), Sirius Black/Harry Potter (**2 Votes**) or Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter (**6 Votes**)

**Types of Relationships:**

_**1. Bill Weasley/Harry Potter**_ – Bill will see Harry as an equal in intelligence and power. It will begin with sexual tension on part of Bill and when he finally acts on it. Harry will examine his relationships with Bill and discover he loves Bill not as a friend or a family, but as a life partner.

_**2. Remus Lupin/Harry Potter**_ – Remus will be possessive and overly protective of Harry when he realizes they're equals and mates by werewolf decree. Their first sexual act will be provoked by Remus when the wolf temporarily takes over his mind. Remus will be horrified by his actions, but Harry reassures him. This pairing will include MPREG. Not taking votes against MPREG for this pairing.

_**3. Sirius Black/Harry Potter**_ – At first Sirius sees Harry as James, but when Harry differs at first Sirius is resentful, but soon realizes he's only resentful because there is nothing left from seeing Harry as a different person and loving him. But his affections might be too late when another is courting Harry. VOTE on both MPREG and who his competition is.

_**4. Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter**_ – Charlie is gentle, but extremely protective. He enjoys Harry's company above all. He's slightly possessive, but he's no drama queen. He appreciates Harry. And when Charlie shows his love interest he approaches Harry with gentleness, indulgence and understanding.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The plight of the shadow child and Harsh truths _

_**July 17 1996**_

Severus Snape studied a line in the worn notebook once more. It had begun a year ago.

FLASHBACK

On a bright winter morning where the sun reflected off the snow drifts and your chest hurt from breathing in the frosty air, Severus had stumbled out of his bedroom. He happened to glance at his mantle piece over his cold hearth. Leaning innocently against the wall on the mantle was a large envelope, his name written on it in childish scrawl.

Frantic that some one had broken through his wards without alerting him, he searched for their entrance. His wards had not been broken. Someone had passed through his wards without alerting or breaking them. This sent shivers down his spine. Warily he approached the envelope. He tested it for dark magic only to find a powerful truth spell imbedded within it. Opening it carefully, Snape removed the piece of parchment with the powerful truth spell. The yellowed parchment read:

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_It would be wise to leave my alias unknown for the time being, however, my true name is Gabriel Harrison Snape. I am your son._

_As you've noticed I referred to you as professor indicating I am your student, but apparently Hogwarts in not attended by a Gabriel Snape. There is a reason for this. My mother, Lady Madeline Theresa Rosen, in order to protect me from her vengeful husband and keep my lineage hidden as the Dark Lord would be undoubtedly interested in me, gave me up for adoption. My adoptive mother looks similar to my mother so with minor changes with blood charms I was passed off as my adoptive parent's biological son._

_My adoptive parents were killed by the dark lord. I now live within the abusive household of my adoptive relatives, who despise my adoptive parents particularly my adoptive mother. When they discovered my metamorphmagus ability they trained me from an early age to hide then abuse and manipulate my appearance to look like my adoptive father. I came to Hogwarts in this form._

_Wary of humans in general I chose to keep up my false appearance and create a façade that cleverly disguises the full spectrum of my abilities, my personality and my intelligence. I will not be used. My life has been manipulated once to many times by the so called leader of the light._

_I'm contacting you now because I have learned that you intend to return to your career as a spy. I have my connections and I assure you they have yet to reach the Dark Lord, I have permanently silenced them. The reason I have contacted you is to provide you with a recipe to a potion I have created, I have named it 'The Anti-Veritaserum'. _

_Know that I care deeply for you and pray for your safety Dad._

_**Truly yours,**_

_**Gabe.**_

There were three other pieces of parchment with highly complicated, but never the less complete and powerful anti-Veritaserum.

Unsure if this was some hoax, Severus quickly created the parenting potion. This potion was a clear liquid and would remain so when adding the father's or mother's blood if there was no child. If there was a child it would turn either pink or blue depending on the child's gender. If there was more than one child it would turn yellow.

Adding a drop of his blood he watched with fascination as the potion slowly morphed into a dark blue coloring. _He had a child, a baby boy! His baby boy! His son, his heir! This was no joke. The love of his life and he had produced a child!_

Snape snatched up his quill and several pieces of parchment.

Dear Gabriel… He paused how as he to get this to his son… with a resigned sigh, Snape continued to write.

_**Gabe,**_

_Please Gabe, please tell me who you're so I might claim you! Please… I want to be a father, your father! I'm devastated that I could not be in your younger life, please don't deny me your identity now. You said you're adoptive relatives are abusive… please let me take care of you. No and I mean no one will get away with hurting my son! PLEASE! I want to know you! Please!_

_**Much love, **_

_**Your father!**_

_**Severus Snape**_

It was two days later that the letter he had placed on his mantle disappeared and was replaced.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_While I'm relieved that you want me, I'm sorry to say it's mainly for your protection that I must remain anonymous. I can grant you one wish, however. I will let you know me from behind my façade. _

_I am going to be a sixth year student. Though I do not attend these classes I privately study them; Arithmancy and Runes. My interests lay in a healing profession or spell weaving profession, though I have spoken of something else. I'm adept at creating spells, ceremonies and potions and under the pseudo identity of 'Dorian Hawkins' I publish articles on potions and spell craft. You may have noticed my name in 'Potions Weekly' a few times. In my third year I took the NEWTS under my natural appearance. _

_I slipped into the testing unnoticed by the other students and was graded. I used the false name, Daemon Hawkins. You'll be happy to know my scores._

**Pass:** OO (4 points) O (3 points), EE (2 points), A (1 Point)

**Fail:** P (0 points), D (0 points), T (- 1 point)

**History of Magic** – Theory: Exceeds Expectations, Practical: Not Applicable

Conclusion: Exceeds Expectations

-

**Herbology –**Theory: OutstandingPractical:Outstanding

Conclusion: Outstanding

-

**Potions –**Theory:Outrageously OutstandingPractical:Outrageously Outstanding

Conclusion: Outrageously Outstanding

-

**Transfiguration –**Theory:Exceeds ExpectationsPractical:Outrageously Outstanding:

Conclusion: Outstanding

-

**Charms –** Theory: Exceeds Expectations, Practical: Outrageously Outstanding

Conclusion: Outstanding

-

**Defense Against the Dark Arts –**Theory:Outrageously Outstanding,Practical:Outrageously Outstanding

Conclusion: Outrageously Outstanding

-

**Arithmancy – **Theory: Outrageous Outstanding, Practical: Outrageously Outstanding

Conclusion: Outrageously Outstanding

-

**Runes –** Theory: Outstanding, Practical: Not Applicable

Conclusion: Outstanding

-

**Care of Magical Creatures – **Theory: Acceptable, Practical: Exceeds Expectations

Conclusion: Acceptable

-

**Divination –** Theory: Dreadful, Practical: Outstanding

Conclusion: Acceptable

-

**Astronomy –** Theory: Exceeds Expectations, Practical: Outrageously Outstanding

Conclusion: Outstanding

-

**FINAL SCORE: **31 out of a possible 44

_**National Ranking: **_First – Potions,First – DADA, First – Arithmancy, Third – Runes, Second – Charms, Fourth – Astronomy

_**Global Score:**_ First – Potions, First – DADA, First – Arithmancy, Fifth – Runes, Sixth – Charms, Eight – Astronomy

_**Global Records:**_ Highest Potion and Arithmancy score

-

_Of Course my scores were filed until such a time that I could claim them. It was reported that a 'Daemon Hawkins' did not attend Hogwarts and thus there was no way he could have taken the test. There was controversy within the Ministry when the graders insisted that such a boy existed. So my scores are temporarily frozen. You may have remembered that the Headmaster had questioned you if a particular student was missing from your class on particular dates. You would have not. I have the ability to Bi-locate of be in two places at once. So I was able to disguise my absence. _

_Please feel free to ask me questions. I will reply to those that do not reveal my identity._

_**Much Love,**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Gabe**_

These letters went on for sometimes, which Snape had resigned himself to never know the identity of his son. Soon they were trading potion secrets and Snape would often Check the Potion Weekly for his son's articles.

END OF FLASHBACK

Abruptly there was frantic knock on the door and a wild eyed Minerva McGonagall tumbled in when the potions master wrenched open the door. "Severus, you must help me. Dumbledore is visit foreign dignitaries at the moment… but the wards. The wards around Privet Drive are weakening. Please Severus help me!"

"Let me grab my coat." Severus said gathering his muggle wool coat and rushing out the door after Minerva. He may not like the Potter child, but he could not condemn the child to death. Leaving the Hogwarts boundaries they disapparated.

_**July 17 1996 – Privet Drive**_

It had been three weeks and he was barely alive, surviving out of his aunt's 'kindness'. He had half a glass of water, a crust of bread and dried prunes every day. In his cupboard under the stairs there was a bucket to relieve himself in and a threadbare black and his usual loose spring mattress. It smelled something terrible in small enclosed space, but at the moment he could hardly care. Vernon had lost his job and blamed it on his freakish nephew.

Harry would've been able to escape if his Uncle hadn't broken his wand. Harry had become far to dependent of that wooden magical conductor and it had been bleeding his magic off slowly. When his uncle snapped it in half his magic shut down unable to handle the stress as it was forced to reroute it's core's channel to allow wandless magic once more. Since his magic had short circuited he had been forced to remain in his natural appearance.

From what he could tell his Uncle had broken his left kneecap, crushed in left hand and broke his right forearm. He also had broken his nose and gave him two black eyes and a broken jaw. Lacerations marked his flesh and his ribs ached. He spat up blood occasionally and his throat was badly bruised where the man had attempted to choke him.

But perhaps what had wound him far more grievously was that his Uncle had killed and roasted Hedwig. The photo album of his adoptive parents had been burned along with various other precious items. Vernon had forced Harry to empty his school vault into his private account. The man had discovered the Potter's wealth when he sorted through Harry's belongings and found a bank statement.

By all means, Harry expected to die here on this cold wooden floor… all alone. His only regret would be not telling his father his identity.

**Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Mrs. Figgs** wielding her umbrella practically charged into the Dursley household. Mrs. Figgs immediately led the group passed the stunned Dursleys, paused to swat the man who was rapidly turning purple up the side of his head with her umbrella, before continuing on to the cupboard under the stairs. Severus was just about to question Mrs. Figgs' sanity, until he heard a low pain filled moan. Snape froze… _he'd never imagined… how could it… how was it…?_

Minerva spelled the door open, but it was her turn to freeze. Laying on the floor bloodied, bruised and emaciated was a strange boy with shoulder length silky auburn hair with copper and gold highlights and petite stature. What made Minerva pause was the obvious resemblance in the shape of the boy's face, his hands to Severus, and the faded almost gone lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Severus caught sight of the boy and suddenly everything clicked… _Abusive relatives…. It's for your safety that I am not revealing my identity…_ "Gabe." Severus whispered and quickly grabbed his son. Cradling his child in his arms Severus took off running for the disapparation point. When Minerva finally caught up with Snape as he ran towards the infirmary, she asked.

"Severus, do you know who this boy is and why he was in Harry Potter's house?" Minerva demanded.

"Not exactly… but I do believe this is the Mr. Potter as you believe him to be. We'll get our answers when he awakens. POPPY!" Severus yelled.

_**July 30 1996 – 5 am**_

Severus jumped awake when he sensed the status spell he placed on the boy alerted him that the child and awakened. Leaving his potions lab, where he had been for the last week to soothe his anxiety, almost running to reach the infirmary. When he got within feet of the child beautiful almond shaped eyes turned to him, "Dad?" The boy croaked, his throat still sore, "Dad? Is this a dream?"

His questions answered Snape swept over to the boy ad caught him in a bear hug, pressing the petite figure to him as he whispered, "Gabe, Gabe my son, my son…." Tears slipped down the potion master's cheeks, a sight that nearly made Minerva become comatose with shock as she entered with Albus Dumbledore.

"Mind explaining this?" Dumbledore's voice sounded from nearby father and son. Both nearly jumped out of their skin in surprise. Gabe let loose a squeak and buried his head in his father's robes clinging tight to his father.

"Albus…" Severus said after taking a breath, "This is my son, Gabriel Harrison Snape. His mother, my lover, Lady Madeline Theresa Rosen or later known as Lady Madeline Theresa Avery, never told me of his birth. I can only assume she gave my son to her cousin by marriage, Lily Potter and Lily's husband James Potter. She then died in child birth. They named him Harry James Potter." There was a unified gasp, but Severus continued, "I first found out about my son a year ago when he wrote me a letter, but did not leave the name he went by. We continued to communicate through letters. I had resigned myself to the fate of never seeing him face to face. When on July 17th I discovered Harry Potter's secret. His true form."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**VOTE**

1. Should Draco Malfoy have a half sister? Or more than one younger half sibling?

2. Should Crabbe and Goyle juniors only act dumb?

3. Should Bellatrix be pregnant with Voldemort's children?

4. Should it be Draco/Ginny or Draco/Ron or Draco(Dominant)/Fred W. (Sub)/George W. (Sub)?

5. Should Ron or Ginny become pregnant? Should Fred and George both be impregnated by Draco?

6. Should Ron be paired with Draco or should he be a player and get a bunch of girls pregnant? Or RWHG?

7. Should there be creature inheritances later?

8. Should Narcissa and Bellatrix both be pregnant with Voldemort's children?

9. Should Voldemort already have children?

10. Should Voldemort get pregnant? LOL!

11. Should Voldemort be attracted to Snape's son without knowing Snape's son is Harry?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Dumbledore will me manipulative, but well meaning. There will be no 'grey' group led by Harry and Harry will work with the light. It's looking like Snape will be paired with Lucius and there will be MPREG. It also looks like Harry might get a younger sibling.

However both Snape's pairing and MPREG are up for voting.

You have till the next chapter is posted to vote on Snape's pairing and MPREG. Harry's pairing voting and MPREG is up for voting until chapter five or six. Draco's pairing is till chapter three. Bella and Narcissa's pregnancy must decided by the next chapter the next chapter, along with all Voldemort related voting.


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Due to some story elements I had to take in votes now for all, but Harry's pairing. So that's still open. The results are at the bottom. I'm sorry to disappoint those who votes otherwise. But majority wins! However I'm debating whether I should write a non-MPREG version of this story later. Want to VOTE? Also this chapter includes something a little far fetched (the 7 families), but it needs to be there for the political aspects of this story. I hope you can forgive me!

**SHADOW CHILD**

**Written by:** Night Fury

**Summary:** Slash. Harry has led an abusive life at the hands of the Dursleys. Then he's thrown into a world which wants perfection from him, yet condones him for his power. It's his nature to fade into the shadows. Severitus.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse…

**Pairings:** VOTE – Bill Weasley/Harry Potter (**4 vote**), Remus Lupin/Harry Potter (**1 vote**), Sirius Black/Harry Potter (**3 Votes**) or Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter (**7 Votes**)

**CHAPTER TWO**

_As we know so well, the United Kingdom's wizard and witch populace is governed by the Ministry of Magic. However there are the Seven Families, who hold the highest seats among the council and a treated as royalty among the wizard and witch populace. Their identities are hidden from the public and they live dual lives. One as common citizens and one as one of the seven families. They're called the Midnight Family, the Daylight Family, the Raven family, the Crimson family, the Serpent Family, the Golden Family and the Crystal family. _

_The daylight family are known as descendents of Merlin. They're regaled as the second most powerful family, producing powerful wizards and witches. Their sister family, the midnight family, descendents of Morgan le Fae, come into a close third. Then there are the founders descendants. Raven for Rowena Ravenclaw, Crimson for Godric Gryffindor, Serpent for Salazar Slytherin (though this family's power has been abolished with Voldemort's rise), and Golden for Helga Hufflepuff. The last and most powerful family was said to be a descendant of the Arch Angel Michael. They were called the Crystal family. _

_There were suspicions as to who belonged to the families. There were rumors that the Malfoy were one of them. Giggling fans said the Potters belonged to one or two, thus Harry would too. Dumbledore was said to be one. And well of course everyone knows that Lord Voldemort belonged to one… but no one spoke of the Serpent Family. _

_This was not far from the truth. No, the Malfoy family did not belong to any of the families, but Harry and Dumbledore did. Dumbledore was the descendent of the Daylight Family. His greatness showed through his hidden identity into his public one. _

_Harry was heir of three families, though one had been thought to have died out. _

_This was hardly the case, the Crystal family did live on, through his father. Eileen Prince had been renounced as heir by her father, Lord of Crystal, for marrying a muggle, Tobias Snape. Unfortunately the new heir her father named, her brother, Anthony Prince, died shortly after gaining the title Lord of Crystal in a horrible accident. He had not married nor produced a heir. This ended the family in the eyes of the public. _

_Yet this was truly not the end, for when her father renounced her, he set up requirements that her descendent might gain the title if there was no conflict between lines. The stipulations set included that the heir must have at least 75 percent pure magical blood running through their veins. The child must also be noted for unusual magical abilities or the family's genetic traits. The child must also be the product of another of the seven families. The final stipulation was the trickiest of all… the father must be on the side of light and had raised the child to be likewise on it. _

_Madeline Theresa Rosen carried an impressive legacy, she was the heir of two families. The Raven Family and from her mother's side The Midnight family. She was a single child and while her grandfather was still alive, her mother was not. Theresa Mallory had committed suicide shortly after Madeline's father divorced her. Only weeks previous Madeline was born. Her father, Caspian Rosen, never produced another magical child. The muggle he married only gave birth to squibs. Madeline was raised by her grandfather, away from her spiteful stepmother. _

_The Crimson Family and the Golden Family were held by two of the most unusual families. The Goyles and Crabbes, while not truly supporters of the Dark Lord, were not supports of the Light. They worked for themselves. Their deceptions would make Salazar Slytherin proud. Both heirs had different names, different personalities and were incredibly intelligent. They hid this underneath an act of org like stupidity and nearly fanatic worship of Draco Malfoy, this shielded them from questions of their alliances and motivations. Truth be told both boys hated the arrogant pure blood child (Draco) and would rejoice the day he died. They were treated like mongrels by the boy when they were his superiors. It was both irritating and amusing to bear witness too._

_**Malfoy Manner – July 30**__**th**__** 1996 – 8 am**_

"Daddy!" Amelia cried rushing into her father's arms. Lucius picked up his daughter and swung her around and then placed her on his hip as he carried her towards the dinning room for breakfast. Amelia was the product of his former lover, who died in a death eater attack. Amelia was six years old and beautiful and talented little girl, while not magical strong, she was on her way to becoming a prodigal violinist. Her mother, a man by the name of Markus Barlow, a famous painter had given to his daughter his entrancing golden eyes and silken chocolate colored hair. While Lucius gave the child his milky white skin and aristocratic bone structure. She was going to grow up into a beautiful young woman.

Narcissa's children, two products of her lover, were currently staying at the manor. The boys were both five years old and had black hair and big blue eyes. Their names were Andre and Aubrey. Draco had become outright hostile towards his half siblings and was currently confined to his rooms. _ Honestly, the boy would never learn. His attitude needed a serious adjustment. _

It would be a shock to most to come into this household and against common beliefs see that both Narcissa and Lucius were best friends. You see their marriage was an arranged one and while they were force to produce a child together. After Draco's birth, they agreed to sleep in separate beds and have their own lovers. They would uphold this marriage only though, for convenience.

Entering the dining room, his eyes paused on the picture of his and Narcissa's wedding or rather a particular figure in the photo. The man was tall and broad with silken black hair and doe colored eyes. His skin was pale as newly fallen snow and long dark eyelashes framed his eyes. His lips while thin were still alluring. In the picture the man was sixteen. A young man having grown out of his gawky boyhood looks. A hand was placed on Lucius's shoulder, "Still mooning over Severus? You've been mooning over him since you were fourteen. Ah, young love." Narcissa whispered in his ear.

He punched her playfully in the shoulder. "Ah." She exclaimed rubbing her shoulder and then said teasingly "Men and their pride. Gees, you'd think one day they'd learn that woman have better arm." She said slugging him in the shoulder and running away. She scooped up Aubrey and Andre chased after her as Lucius ran after her around the dining room.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – July 30**__**th**__** 1996 – 7 am**_

"_I first found out about my son a year ago when he wrote me a letter, but did not leave the name he went by. We continued to communicate through letters. I had resigned myself to the fate of never seeing him face to face. When on July 17__th__ I discovered Harry Potter's secret. His true form."_

"Well that's certainly a surprise." Dumbledore exclaimed. "Harry—"

"Gabriel." Severus said pulling his child closer to his chest. Gabe peeked over his father's shoulder at Dumbledore, blue eyes caught bright green ones. A Legilimency cast by Dumbledore came to halt against a barrier that shocked the wizened man. They were far stronger than he could even manage. As he withdrew, something in the boy's mind lashed out like whip and tightened around the old man's mind probing for an entrance. The old man cried out in shock.

"Please don't try to enter my mind." Gabriel whispered just loud enough for his father, the headmaster and Professor McGonagall to hear. The probe loosen quickly from Dumbledore's mind making him breathe hard in his relief.

"What was that?" Dumbledore wheezed.

"One of my gifts…" Gabe murmured digging his head into his father's shoulder.

"What gift is that?" Severus asked quietly to his son as McGonagall helped the headmaster into a chair.

"I don't know… I don't think it has a name."

"That was definitely not Legilimency." Dumbledore said between breaths. "Please tell us what you did." Dumbledore asked.

At Gabe's hesitation Severus whispered, "I promise to protect you with my life. I trust him. He may be manipulative, but he's well meaning."

Gabe cleared his throat, "Since I was little, while I didn't know what magic was – I called it energy – I could attach a probe to a human being's signature. I guess now it's their life force. By channeling my energy through this probe I learned to read their emotions and health. I can use their senses without alerting them of my presence. I could also heal them from far distances. Later I began to realize I could influence their thoughts and speak mind to mind to them. It was particularly easy to do so to others with magic. There are only four people I can not do this to without meeting a barrier or hurting their minds. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, my Dad and you headmaster. I used to use this to monitor my Uncle's moods and when I was lucky redirect his anger."

"Why didn't you do that this summer?" Severus asked his son curiously.

"I had become to dependent on my wand and when Uncle Vernon snapped it… my magic is rerouting currently so that I may once again rely on doing magic without it."

"You can do wandless magic?" Minerva gasped. Gabe nodded hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Dumbledore asked now, having caught his breath.

"If you were beaten regularly for being freakish, for standing out, for doing better than someone's son for your entire childhood wouldn't you struggle to learn a different behavior. I learned to never give someone a reason to see me differently or discover my secrets. It was already hard enough to live in the public eye… it would've been even hard to be powerful. I might have been deemed too dangerous. I never wanted to be the bloody boy-who-lived!!" Gabe gasped, his breath harsh, as tears poured from his father's, the headmaster's and Professor McGonagall's eyes. "I just wanted to be Harry, just Harry."

After a moment's contemplation the Headmaster asked, "Gabe, would you like the chance to be Gabriel Harrison Snape?"

"If my father would want me to be." Gabe said looking at his father's face.

"I would be extremely happy for you to be Gabe, just Gabe. My son." Severus said smiling warmly at Gabriel, who looked up at his father joyous tears shinning in his eyes.

"Thank you Dad. Yes," Gabe said turning to Dumbledore, "I would love to be just Gabriel. But what about the boy-who-lived?" Gabe spat the title as if it had a foul taste.

"He could go off to train until we need him."

"Wouldn't it seem suspicious that Harry just disappears and Gabriel appears?"

"Hmm, you're right." The headmaster said.

"Gabe, what about your other talent bi… bi…"

"Bi-location?" Gabe asked.

"Being in two places at once?" Professor McGonagall asked, "Is that possible."

Gabe nodded, "Yes. I have a talent to be in two places at once, but unlike a Doppelganger, the figure last only as long as I can maintain its magic and balance our magical halves. That's how I became Daemon Hawkins."

"You're the illusive Daemon Hawkins?" McGonagall asked her eyed wide in shock.

"Yes, ma'am. I used that alias and took the NEWTS."

"But that would've been your third year!" Minerva accused. "There is—"

"I began in my first year by breaking into the restricted section of the library. I continued to do this until the Weasley twins began to 'borrow' material from your classrooms for me."

"They knew about this?" Severus asked.

"Not exactly. They knew I was more than I seemed. And in return for fetching books for me they asked me to become the phantom student among the other students. Basically the trick worked like this, I would manipulate my ability to prove other's magical and life force signatures to use their senses to make them see things out of the corner other their eyes or hear whispers. However in order to not make my victim question their sanity, I would do the same to larger groups. And would do this sporadically. The Weasley twins spread rumors among the younger years about a so called Samuel Abbott, who was murdered at Hogwarts, but his spirit was trapped unable to become a ghost. So he would try to find the perfect body to steal and if you told a Professor, Samuel would choose you. The real clincher was when I did it to Professor Flitwick. That had everyone scared."

"I remember that… Flitwick was nervous for a week before we discovered that he'd been drinking rotten milk and was probably hallucinating. Poor man's taste buds are so worn down he couldn't even tell. Guess we were wrong about that." Madam Pomfrey said appearing behind a bed where she'd been fixing the curtains.

"That's some power you have there." Dumbledore said, "Thank you for telling us." He said kindly.

"You're welcome headmaster." Gabe said sneaking a look at the wizened old man.

"Anything else we should know about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"In due time." Gabe said yawning, "May I sleep?"

"Of course, dear." Madam Pomfrey said urging all out of the ward.

_**The Headmaster's office – July 30 1996 – 7:30 am **_

"So we can use his Bi-location talent to be seen in two places at once, perhaps even together. One should be disguised as Harry Potter with his metamorphmagus ability – I assume that's what he has been using?" Dumbledore asked, Severus nodded. "And his other, his true form as your son."

"Albus, what about his NEWTS? Wouldn't it be some what useless to continue his education at Hogwarts as a students?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?"

"An apprenticeship, since he wants to be an Auror, to the DADA teacher."

"I would think it would be better to have him apprenticed to Madam Pomfrey and I. He never truly wanted to be an Auror. He's truly interested in healing and spell craft."

"I'd be willing to teach him." Madam Pomfrey said, "I believe he'd be a great healer especially with that talent of his."

"Then his apprenticeship he will be healing. Poppy you'll teach him healing spells and Severus will teach his son healing potions." Minerva, Severus and Poppy nodded in agreement.

"Where should Harry Potter and Gabe been seen?" Severus asked.

"If Gabe intends to be my apprentice, then he will need equipment," Poppy said, "How about Diagon Alley?" She asked.

"I believe that would be wise, but who would Harry be with in Diagon Alley with?"

"I believe Lupin would be the best contender." Severus said sourly.

"Very well, I'll contact Remus." Dumbledore said.

From behind a corner, two eyes watched this. The eyes gleamed with malicious intent.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Results:**

Dumbledore will be Manipulative, but well meaning. There will be no Grey side.

Harry will become pregnant.

Snape pairing with be LM/SS – but it won't be for some time. Snape will get pregnant. Harry will have siblings.

Harry will be apprenticed to Madam Pomfrey.

Draco will have siblings.

Crabbe and Goyle will just pretend to be dumb.

Bellatrix and Narcissa won't be pregnant by Voldemort.

Draco's pairing is Draco/Ginny

Ron will be paired with Hermione.

Yes, there will be creature inheritances – but it won't be for a while.

Voldemort won't have any children and he won't be pregnant. Voldemort will be attracted to Severus's son. Sweet irony! – It will only be one-sided and very brief. Think like this: Voldemort lusts after power, so he lusts after a figure of power. It's not all about physical appearance…

**FINAL VOTING:**

1. Should Percy be a death Eater?

2. Should Cornelius Fudge be a death Eater?

3. Should Snape be found out as a spy?

A reviewer sent me this:

**Should Voldemort get pregnant? LOL! NO, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO  
TELL US ABOUT BELLATRIX?**

I thought it was funny. The reason I gave Voldemort the option of being pregnant because every time I imagined Voldemort waddling around with a protruding stomach I kept cracking up… just imagine it! "Crucio! Wormtail fetch me Ramen with mustard and be snappy! Crucio, Crucio!" LOL I make myself laugh.


	4. Author's note on Updates

**Author's Note – Updates:** On November 28, 2007 I'll be going somewhere where I'll have no internet access or computer access. But never worry my wonderful readers I shall keep writing and post them whenever I can. Please expect a huge load of completed fan fiction of various fandoms during the summer of 2008. I'll be typing up all of my stories and then posting them as fast as I can… This will also benefit you wonderful readers because when I write by hand I tend to check over my grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors.

_**I'm looking for multiple people to work on a project while I'm away.**_

**Challenge/Project:** For you computer Savvy people and artists over the time I'm gone I will be saving up money to open my own website on Slash city. Since I am somewhat savvy with a computer I could make my own website myself, but decided that I'm going to make it a challenge. Please see my profile for more information on this… check out the project link. WARNING: It's under the adult category in yahoo groups.


End file.
